Long Weekend
by AnnaTW
Summary: Pepper told her mom that her and Tony were dating, and now they've been invited down for her sister's wedding, they'r going to have to put on a convincing performance of boyfriend and girlfiend. PEPPERONY!
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Thought of it watching Iron Man, coincidently, last night. Hope I want take ages to always update, but sometimes fanfiction rejects my chapters ): I will try my hardest though! Enjoy and as always, please let me know (:**

"Megan's getting married?!" Pepper half-yelled down the phone, she was shocked.

"_Yep, Jack took her out last night to that fancy restaurant in town, real romantic apparently" Pepper's mother, Barbara, answered her._

"Oh god, I can't believe my baby sister is getting married" Pepper chuckled softly.

"_Just you left now Pep, oh that reminds me, how is that man of yours?"_

"Man? What man?" Pepper was a little confused; she hadn't had a boyfriend in months.

"_Tony Stark..." her mother replied, and Pepper could feel her mother smirking down the phone._

"Oh right" Pepper cleared her throat. "Yeah he's great, everything's great" Pepper tried to sound genuine.

"_Good, then you can bring him with you this weekend. Megan and Jack want things to get started straight away, so take a long weekend off for the wedding. Tony Stark in our house, it's going to be good" Barbara sent her love and they both bid their farewells._

**CRAP! **Pepper didn't know what she was going to do. Her mother had been at her back for months about not having a steady, reliable man in her life. So to shut her up Pepper had told her she was with Tony Stark. Why? Why had she done that, what an idiot! Now she had to bring him with her.

Oh God, he was going to love this.

* * *

Tony was just waking up at 12 in the afternoon; he heard the click of Pepper's heels heading for his bedroom. Quickly he pulled the duvet down and lay back down so that he looked asleep and was 'innocently' showing his bare chest.

"Oh _god _can't believe i'm going to ask him this" Tony heard Pepper say under her breathe. She sighed and picked up his shirt off the floor and folded it onto the seat in the corner. She then walked over to the bed and Tony felt the bed dip where she sat near him.

She sighed again and held the bridge of her nose, squinting her eyes shut. When she opened them again she saw his bare chest, her breath hitched in her throat. _He looked so good! _She then took a deep breath and shook Tony's gently awake. He smirked and pretended to only just wake up.

"G'morning Miss. Potts" Tony smiled and sat up so he was the same height as Pepper and very close to her.

"Good _afternoon, _Tony" Pepper smiled back at him, slightly dazed by how close he was. "You'll be glad to know that you haven't got any meetings today, so you're free to work on your suit... or pack" Pepper mumbled the last part.

"Did you just say pack, Pep?" Tony looked slightly confused. Pepper couldn't believe she was actually going to do this; she cleared her throat and stared right at him.

"Well, err... basically. My mom is one of those high-matinence, traditional women. Who think that their daughters should be married and pregnant with their third kid by the age of 30. And she was pestering me because I haven't had a boyfriend in a... while. And..." she looked up at Tony and saw him looking utterly confused, because she was only describing her mom at the minute.

"And I sort of told her, that we were going out" Pepper looked back at him and wasn't surprised to see a large smirk spread over his face.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you've put yourself in one there Potts" Tony lightly chuckled. "But why exactly are you telling me of your amazing lie? Which we should sort out and make reality really." Tony couldn't help but add that bit in.

"Well, my baby sister just got engaged and they're rushing the wedding plans pretty quickly. This weekend to be exact, so could... you... possibly come with me and act like my boyfriend? It would only be a few days and I know you'll lap it up anyway." Pepper inwardly smiled at it, Tony was more than happy to agree.

"When do we leave, sweetheart?" Tony winked at her and Pepper smiled back.

**Worth carrying on? (: HAPPY WRITING ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, second chapter. Two in one night, feel privileged! ;o Hope i'm living up to expectations here. Not a clue if any of my facts about Pepper are right, i've only watched the film. Let me know please! (:**

Tony was ecstatic; this was going to be his chance to get Pepper. He could do all the things boyfriends were entitled to, because she had to pretend just as much as he did. Well almost everything a boyfriend could do, but he'd make it work. And by the time they returned from Pepper's home in Florida, Tony was sure she was going to be his.

They sat in first class of the communal plane; Pepper didn't want to take the jet to because she didn't want him to look like he was showing off. But Tony refused to sit with everyone if they were going to be on a very long flight.

"Right, so as i'm selflessly helping you out here and posing as your ever-charming boyfriend, I was thinking of the privileges I get. Of course all will be used tastefully and purely to fool your family we're together" Tony asked Pepper, facing her in their leather first class seats, he was very close to her now.

"I bet you could think of a few other uses..." Pepper snorted at his comment and let the sentence hang in the air for a second. When she looked back up at him, he smiled innocently.

"Well, can't really blame me with you looking like that, aye Pep?" he winked at her and slowly dragged his eyes down the length of her body. She was looking a lot more casual, a purple skirt that stopped mid-thigh and white vest top. She had a pair of brown sandals on and her hair was down and wavy. Tony loved her looking this casual and relaxed, it showed the real her.

Tony was also looking very relaxed; the heat in Florida was ridiculous this time of year so he wanted to be casual. He had a pair of white, linen shorts on and a navy blue t-shirt which showed the top of his chest nicely. On his feet, he'd dumped the business-man shoes for a pair of nice converse. Pepper was pleasantly surprised on how Tony could still look so good in his scrubs.

"Hugs, holding hands and you can have your arms round my waist, if you really want" Pepper sighed, she didn't want to go too over the top, but wanted to make it look real. But she did want some sort of contact with Tony, he was _hot_!

"Oh Pep, come on. I do all that stuff now." Tony whined "What about kisses? We _have_ been together for a few months" Tony winked back and leaned in even closer. These first-class seats were practically the size of a couch, and Tony had come to lean even closer to her.

"Kisses on the cheek?" Pepper looked back at Tony's face. He was giving a look as if to say 'that's-still-crap'. Tony decided to take things into his own hands. He leaned even closer this time, they're face millimetres apart, and he brushed his hand across her cheek into her hair.

"I was thinking more..." Tony whispered. Pepper breathed in heavily and her eyes lingered on his lips. Her eyes met his and she quickly pecked her lips against his and then pulled back. Not too far though as his hand was still in her hair, keeping her towards him.

"There, sorted. Kiss on the lips" Pepper said hurriedly, she looked back up into his eyes and could see he wasn't going to stop this. He leaned in so they're lips were almost touching.

"Not convincing enough..." Tony whispered huskily against her lips. He then leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. They slowly started to move together and his tongue was given entrance to her mouth. Pepper's hands went up to his head and dug their way into his hair. Whilst Tony's other hand went to her hip and pulled her ever closer. The kiss was gentle and loving, but when oxygen became necessary they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"That's more like it" Tony whispered again and pecked her lips once more until moving over to his chair and sitting. Pepper was completely dazed. _That had been amazing! _She continued staring at him, casually picking up a magazine, with her mouth hung open. Tony looked over at her and smirked at her expression.

"You wanted you're family to believe it Potts" Tony winked at her and his eyes returned to the magazine. He was still smiling at himself.

Pepper wasn't sure how she'd control herself this weekend.

**Tony the tease (: good? Bad? Okay? Let me know. HAPPY WRITING ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you all for reviewing. Chapter 3, let's see what happens (: Let me know!**

The taxi pulled up to Pepper's childhood home and Tony opened the door for Pepper to get out. He then rushed to get the bags from the boot and then pay the driver. They were both left standing at on the pavement, Tony managing to hold both their bags in his right hand.

"Let's do this" Tony said slipping his free hand into Pepper's and smiling, she smiled back. Pepper took a deep breath and pulled him up the path to the front door. Before they could reach it an excited looking, older women came rushing out and threw her arms around Pepper.

"Hey mum!" Pepper said chuckling and wrapping her arms back round the women. The women smiled and then looked at Tony and before he could react she threw her arms round him. Tony was shocked at first, but then hugged back enthusiastically.

"Hello Mrs. Potts-"Tony started, but was cut off.

"Oh don't start with all those formalities Tony" the women said waving her hand. "I'm Barbara and this is my husband, Simon" Tony looked from Barbara to a happy looking man walking towards them, Tony assumed was Simon. He put his hand out and shook it giving a gentle smile.

"Hey Tony, nice to meet you" Simon returned the smile and then turned to Pepper "and how's my little girl?" he said hugging Pepper.

"Great thanks Dad. I'm sure you two already know, but this is Tony Stark... my boyfriend" Pepper said looking at Tony's massive grin again. He then added the effect and put his arm around Pepper's shoulders and picked the bags back up from where they fell when Barbara hugged him.

"Shall we?" Tony asked, suggesting they go into the house. Simon agreed and took one of the bags from Tony's hand and then followed Barbara into the house. Leaving himself and Pepper to stand together, Tony's arm still wrapped around her waist.

"Thank-you" Pepper said, kissing Tony on the cheek and smiling, before following her parents in. Tony was left outside her house, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

"And this is your room; hope can make yourself comfortable Tony. Pepper you know where everything is and I guess I'll see you two tomorrow" Barbara smiled before kissing them both on the cheeks, walking out and closing the door behind her. Tony turned around and looked at Pepper, hand in his pockets.

"One bed" Tony stated "bit of a given as we are 'going out'. I guess I can take the floor" Tony said pulling a blanket that was draped over the chair in the corner of the room. He started to lay it down and as he went to pick up some pillows, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Pepper.

"Tony, don't be stupid. We're both adults and both need a good rest after that journey-from-hell" Pepper said smiling slightly. They had just been on a ridiculously long and uncomfortable flight; they both needed a proper bed. And this could be an excuse for Pepper to 'accidently' brush up against Tony.

"Well" Tony cleared his throat "Only if you're sure Potts, because i'll have you know I find it hard to sleep with clothes on. But I can make the exception of wearing boxers for you" Tony said winking and slowly nearing Pepper.

"I'm sure I can deal with that, if you can deal with me wearing an overgrown t-shirt and undies" Pepper answered, smirking and biting down on her lip.

"Oh, I think i'll manage" Pepper could feel Tony's breath on her when he talked, he was so close again. But she wasn't going to let him win this time so she took control. She put her hand on his chest and let it travel a path to his belt buckle. His eyes grew dark and followed the path her hand was making.

Tony thought this was it; he didn't need to do anything. Pepper was doing it all for him, no persuading this weekend. And by the rate she's going, they won't need to pretend at all at the wedding. It'll all be true! He was getting excited, but tried to suppress it. Pepper could see Tony was loving this, so that's when she decided she'd really tease him. She leaned in so they're lips were almost touching.

"I know we're trying to convince my family this weekend... but they don't need to see this Stark" and with that Pepper winked and walked into the en suite bathroom. Leaving Tony with his mouth hanging open in the middle of the room.

_Damn! _Well of _course _her family didn't need to see them doing... adult things. But, Tony sure didn't mind seeing something of that sort. Looks like he just needed to give her that little push and she'd be his. Tony snapped out of his daze, stripped to his boxers and jumped into bed.

The bathroom door opened and the lights were turned off. Tony was watching her from under the duvet and could see her silhouette walking towards the bed. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw that she just opted for a lace bra and undies. _No t-shirt!_

She crawled into bed next to him and snuggled up to him, pulling his arm around her waist and their bodies ever closer. Her eyes were closed and she looked intent on sleeping. Until she leaned up and pecked Tony on the lips, she then turned around and backed up against him. He still had his arm around her waist.

"G'night Tony" she yawned out and then fell asleep. Tony was in shock for a minute or two until he snuggled in and became comfortable.

"Goodnight Pepper" he said smiling, before falling asleep himself.

**The parents like him, Pepper likes him, we like him. Tony's perfect! (: HAPPY WRITING ALL.x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Number four! Did watch Sport Relief whilst writing this, but I put a lot of effort into it. Let me know, once again (:**

Pepper woke up sprawled over the bed, with the sunlight shining on her face. She sat up and looked around the room around the room. Everything was perfectly in place, except for Tony. Her hair was everywhere and she threw a t-shirt on over her underwear. Once she put it on she realised it was Tony's, she looked in the mirror and smiled at how she looked in it. She decided it covered her bum enough to be appropriate around her parents, but not enough to tease Tony that little bit more.

She smoothed her hair down and made sure she was looking appropriate again. She then stepped out the door and stopped at the top of the stairs at the sound of laughter. She could hear Tony and her parents downstairs... laughing? Intrigued by this, Pepper made her way downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning" Pepper said as she walked in and greeted everyone, standing in the doorway. Her parents were busying themselves, getting food ready. They didn't even turn their heads, but greeted Pepper back.

"Morning gorgeous" Tony said as he stood up, rounded the table and kissed Pepper on the lips quickly. _Oh good convincing Tony! _Pepper smiled at herself and walked round to sit next to Tony. He leaned in to speak into Pepper's ear.

"_Loving _the top Potts" he leaned back out and winked at her. He'd gone for another pair of shorts and top today. A pair of black shorts, a simple white t-shirt and the same pair of converse. Looking good as ever, _again._

"Thought you would" Pepper answered and smiled looking up at her parents who were coming to sit down at the table.

"So, what's the agenda for today?" Pepper asked, whilst all four of them started to dig into their food.

"Well Megan needs you to go for your dress fitting, at some point today. Apart from that I think the day is yours" Barbara answered, before anyone could answer Simon cut in.

"Except for a pre-wedding dinner, here tonight" Simon said "nothing big, just a celebration before the storm of the wedding, as this is all happening so quickly" Simon smiled at everyone.

"Sounds like a plan" Tony said into his coffee.

"Err; do you want to come to the dress fitting with me? Or can you occupy yourself?" Pepper asked Tony, putting her hand gently on his arm.

"I think i'll manage, plus i'm sure Megan will want a girlie chat" Tony smiled after looking up from her hand on his arm.

"Okay then, well i'll finish breakfast and get dressed. Mum, want to come with me and have an input?" Pepper looked over at her mum.

"Yeah sure, sounds like a plan. Lets finish breakfast first" with that the four quietly chatted and ate.

* * *

At 2:00 Pepper and Barbara walked into the bridal wear shop on the scorching hot day. A shop assistant smiled at them and went to greet them, but before she could a squeal came from the other side of the room. And Megan came running towards Pepper with her arms wide open, she threw herself at Pepper.

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in too long. How are you? What's going on? How's Tony?" Megan asked all in one breath.

"I'm great, nothing's going on and Tony's..." Pepper trailed off, shaking her head and smiling back at Megan. But Megan wasn't going to let it go.

"Tony's what?" she asked grinning back.

"Fantastic!" Pepper breathed out and looked away dreamingly. _Stop it Pepper! You're not with the guy. Clear your head of him!_ Pepper looked back at Megan who was smiling, she was glad to see her sister happy.

"Well now that's sorted, let's get this dress on" Barbara smiled and hurried the two girls over to the shop assistant.

* * *

Pepper was standing in a golden yellow dress; it was strapless and flowed down her body. She looked beautiful and knew Tony wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of her. _Uh oh! Thinking about him again, stop stop stop!_

"Oh Pepper, you look amazing!" Barbara smiled at her.

"And Tony will love it" Megan winked at her and smiled. Pepper's face dropped because Megan wasn't helping with her trying to not think of _him. _Megan noticed the drop in her face and asked her mum to go and get Pepper's normal clothes back, so they could have a sisterly chat.

"Right, what's wrong?" Megan asked her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing, nothing. What would be wrong? My baby sister's getting married" Pepper quickly smiled at her and looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Then why when I mentioned Tony, did your face drop?" Megan eyed Pepper suspiciously. Pepper didn't answer for a moment so Megan cut in again. "Do you love him?"

Pepper was really stuck then, she hadn't a clue what she could say. She _did _love him, but they _weren't _actually together. But then she couldn't say that to Megan because then she'd tell Jack who would tell Simon who would tell Barbara. So the whole plan would be pointless. She was going to go for it.

"I really do" Pepper truly smiled at Megan.

"Then it's all good, smile girl" Megan squeezed her and poked her cheek. Pepper did.

* * *

The three girls walked back into the house after the dress fitting and a late lunch. They didn't hear anything as they first walked in the door, as they carried on through the house they heard deep voices from the garden. They followed the voices and found Tony, Simon and Jack sitting around a table in the sun. They were drinking beers and playing cards.

"Productive day then?" Pepper said as she sat down next to Tony and gave his cheek a lingering cheek. Megan kissed Jack on the lips and sat on his lap. Barbara sat down next to Simon and he kissed her hand.

"Oh. Very. Can't you see?" Jack answered sarcastically and smiled at Pepper. Then at Megan.

"Everything alright with the dresses?" Jack asked and the three girls nodded.

"And what have you done all day?" Barbara asked the boys.

"Bonded" Simon grinned "and been trying to beat Tony at cards."

"What can I say? I've had a lot of practice" Tony grinned and winked at Pepper.

"I'm sure I can beat him, known him long enough to know how he plays his games" Pepper said playfully and took Simon's cards from him.

"Works for me, my programmes just started" Simon said looking at his watch and smiling at everyone. Barbara excused herself and followed him to watch it with him.

* * *

After 6 games and 5 wins to Pepper, the two couples decided to go get ready for dinner that night. Tony and Pepper walked into their bedroom. Pepper collected her things and went to have a shower. Tony decided to change and wait for her.

He put on a pair of navy blue trousers and a white shirt. He put his shoes and jacket near the door so he could quickly throw them on when Pepper finally emerged from the bathroom. He then lay down on the bed and put the TV on.

After an _hour _Pepper finally came out of the bathroom. She had a strapless black dress on that stopped before her knees and golden lining. She wore her signature heels and had her hair down. She looked over at Tony who had seemed to fallen asleep waiting for her.

Pepper smiled at him. It came so easily to them to act like a couple; she was almost considering actually telling him how she felt. But they had such a good thing going on as friend she didn't know if she'd just ruin it. _But _he did seem to be loving acting like her boyfriend again.

She was going to go for it, she was going to tell Tony she loved him.

She walked over to the bed and shook Tony; he woke with a start and felt he'd been asleep for hours. He took in his surroundings and then smiled up at Pepper. He threw on his jacket and shoes and took Pepper by the hand.

"Looking good as ever Potts" Tony smiled at her and then led her downstairs. As they were walking through to the dining room Pepper linked her fingers with Tony's.

"As do you Stark" they smiled at each other and walked in to find everyone already chatting. They greeted everyone and sat down for dinner. Tony didn't meet anyone knew that night, it was just a dinner with the essential people of the wedding. He enjoyed it; he finally had a familiar feeling of family. Even though he wasn't actually with Pepper, he wanted to be. He dismissed the thought when Jack started talking about the Iron Man suit.

* * *

After a long night of laughing and entertaining, everyone decided to go to bed. Tomorrow _was_ the big day! Jack found it hard to say goodbye to Megan for a night, but he couldn't possibly see her before the ceremony. Everyone then went to their own rooms and feel straight asleep.

In the middle of night, Pepper woke up to an empty bed. She couldn't see Tony anywhere again and she looked at the clock. It read 3 a.m. She threw on Tony's dress shirt from the dinner which had been thrown across the chair by Tony. She started to creep down the stairs and heard soft piano music.

She carried on down into the front room and found Tony in a pair of shorts, playing the piano. Pepper leaned on the doorframe for a minute and inspected him. He was playing an unfamiliar song, but she automatically loved it... because it was Tony playing it. She pushed herself from the doorframe and walked over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders, but he didn't stop playing.

"What are you doing playing the piano at three in the morning?" Pepper asked; a smile on her face.

"Couldn't sleep, been thinking too much" Tony mumbled.

"You're always thinking Tony" Pepper smiled again, Tony was always thinking at how he could alter his suit, or dummy, or his cars... or anything.

"Not about love" he stopped playing piano and turned in the stool so he was facing her. Her hands were still on his shoulders. He suddenly had a glint in his eye and playful look.

"My shirts look _so _much better on you" Tony dragged his eyes down the length of his body and back up to her face. She was looking serious and her eyebrows were furrowed. She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Tony, why did you say you were thinking about love?" Pepper was desperate for him to make the first move so she didn't make a fool of herself. Tony sighed and stood up, putting his hands on her hips so his hands were brushing her skin.

"Well, I think we can both tell this weekend of us 'pretending' has brought something out of us. I know that i'm definitely feeling more open to how i've been feeling for months now... and I was hoping you felt the same?" he looked into her eyes for the first time since he started talking. Pepper had a look of complete disbelief and was going to talk, but Tony cut her off. "And if you don't, I think I need to be told now so I can at least _try _to snap myself out of this..."

"Out of what Tony?" Pepper asked breathlessly, she couldn't believe this was happening now. At 3 a.m. in her house, wearing his shirt.

"This love" Tony looked back up to her and smiled quickly. He then looked down at his hands which he was now fiddling with in between them both. "I'm in love with you"

Silence. Pepper was shocked that he'd just come right out and said it. She tried to return her love, but was too astounded and she was finding it hard to actually move... let alone speak. Before she could even attempt, Tony nodded sadly and brushed past her.

_Crap! Come on Pepper, ANSWER HIM!_

"TONY!" he turned around, and she could see a tear roll down his cheek "of course I love you too, you big idiot" Tony took a hesitant step back towards her, but was taken aback when Pepper threw herself at him and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She linked her hands around neck and squeezed him. She pulled away after a minute and looked him in the eye, both grinning like idiots.

"Thank God" Tony made them both chuckle, then he leaned in and captured her lips in a loving kiss. It was passionate and full of love. Pepper smiled into the kiss and opened her mouth for Tony's tongue. They were in a state of complete bliss and until oxygen became absolutely necessary, they pulled away and leant their heads against one another's.

"Looks like we don't need to pretend anymore" Tony said trying to catch his breath back.

"Won't be much change will there" answered Pepper.

"Well... as we're officially a couple I can think of _one _change there will be" Tony smirked, the glint in his eye had returned.

"Maybe we should go sort that one out then, what'd say Stark?" Pepper said biting down on her bottom lip.

"I'm game" Tony huskily chuckled and started to carry her back up to their room. Both feeling excited for what was coming.

**Woah, I wrote way more than I was expecting. Hope it wasn't too short, feel like I haven't explained some things enough. BUT it's my best (: HAPPY WRITING ALL.**

**P.S. reviews make me happy 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK-YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIWEING. Chapter 5! (: sad to say this is my last one, but I have exams starting tomorrow so I may not write something for a few weeks, but I will have months of free time for Pepperony after, yaaaay! Let me know please...**

Tony woke to the light sensation of a fingers running across his bare chest. He opened his eyes and looked down to see the top of Pepper's head, as she was lying against him. Tony was feeling ecstatic about what happened between himself and Pepper the night before. He looked up at the ceiling and grinned, enjoying the feel of Pepper's hands across his skin.

After a while Tony wanted to kiss her so he rolled them over so he was leaning on one elbow, the other skimming down the other side of her body and he was half lying on top of her. This earned a surprised, yet happy, yelp from Pepper. Tony smiled at her and leant down to press his lips to Pepper. She greeted him happily, smiling into the kiss and pulled him down further with her hand on the back of his head.

"Good morning" Pepper mumbled against his lips and smiled up at him.

"Hmm, it really is" Tony said into her neck, which he had started to kiss. Pepper giggled because his beard was tickling her skin. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back up to face her. They smiled at each other and kissed again. Slowly and gentle. Tony opened her mouth for Pepper's tongue and he gasped when Pepper's other hand had led its way down to his manhood.

"Up for it again this early Potts?" Tony questioned with a sparkle in his eye. Just as he was about to go in for another kiss, there was frantic knocking at the door.

"Pepper, I _need_ your help. I'm getting married _today!_" Megan's voice said from the other side of the door. Tony slumped against Pepper and laid his head on her chest.

"Yeah i'll be down in a sec Megan" Pepper yelled back as she ran her hand through Tony's black curls. At this Tony looked up at her with a hurt look and asked if she had to go. Pepper laughed.

"I _have _to Tony; it is my baby sister's wedding. And as the protective older sister I have to help her" Pepper smiled at him and kissed him on the lips once more before collecting everything she needed to get ready. She looked back over at Tony who was watching her from the bed.

"I'll see you at the ceremony" Pepper mumbled and kissed him on lips, before pulling out of his grip. She waved to him as she closed the door behind her. Tony sighed contentedly and lay back into the bed.

* * *

The wedding had been beautiful... and emotional for the parents of the bride and groom. Pepper kept looking over at Tony through the ceremony and saw his wandering eyes all over her body. She was on show at the front, as maid of honour and so Tony had full access to stare. After everyone threw flower petals over the retreating couple, everyone got into their cars and made their way to the house for the reception.

The speeches had been made and the tears of happiness had been cried. Now everyone was just having a good time. With a live band and tables of food for the guests to enjoy, everyone was enjoying themselves. Tony had tried to persuade Pepper upstairs a couple of times, but Pepper kept saying they didn't have time. His answer was always 'it wouldn't take long with you looking as gorgeous as that' and Pepper couldn't help but laugh at his response.

"May I have this dance beautiful?" someone asked from behind Pepper. Yet she immediately knew who it was because he had his arms round her from behind, possessively and whispered it in her ear. She didn't answer just grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor, turning around and moving into a comfortable dancing position with Tony.

After a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes and Pepper stroking the back of Tony's head, Pepper leaned in so she was pretty much hugging him whilst swaying to the music.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah, you're family's great. You're Dad is especially funny" Tony smiled at the memory of some awful jokes he'd been told the previous days.

"Oh please don't say he told you the one about the nun and the blind guy?" Pepper cringed at the thought of her Dad telling Tony that crap joke.

"Oh that one was hilarious!" Tony chuckled "You enjoying it?" Tony's voice becoming softer.

"Yeah, yeah I am..." Pepper kissed Tony's cheek and returned to hugging him and was pleased when she felt him smile. "Although I wasn't sure about Jack at first signs" Pepper admitted as she looked across the floor and saw him and Megan talking.

"How come?"

"Oh... he just wasn't the kind of guy I could see getting married. He wasn't very committal and a bit short answered at family stuff" Pepper answered truthfully.

"Well, when a guy falls in love, he knows that it's right..." Tony trailed off, hoping she'd realise he was actually wondering what she thought about him. He wasn't very committal, but he had changed and loved Pepper to death.

"True. But a guy can be in love and still mess around"

"And is that what you think of every man who has a crappy past?" Tony asked, pulling away so they were looking at each other now. Pepper realised there and then that Tony was talking about himself, not Jack. She smiled faintly and put the hand that was on Tony's head on his chest.

"Not at all. Only the men I don't trust" Pepper leant in to go back to hugging him, but Tony wanted to look at her.

"So... if I were to ask you to marry me, you wouldn't mind... because you trust me?" Tony was worried about her answer, and Pepper could see it in his eyes. She had to admit she was surprised by the question but- _was he actually asking? _It wouldn't seem odd to her parents after all, for all they knows they've been together for months and... Pepper really _did _love Tony.

"You sure you're up the challenge Stark, we have only been together for a day?" Pepper tried to suppress her grin at the thought of marrying Tony.

"Ohh, I see, don't think I can handle being tied down to one woman?" Tony was mock-serious, smiling at her.

"Well, can't blame me with what you were like before _us_" Pepper was also joking with Tony now.

"Like I said, when a guy is in love, he knows its right..." Tony suddenly turned serious "... and if he's sure he's found the right girl, can't he ask her to marry him?" Tony stopped swaying to the music and pulled his arms away from Pepper, but stayed close to her. He got out a velvet box from his pocket and fiddled with it in between the both of them. Pepper looked up at him.

"When did you-?"

"Well as Megan seemed to want to drag you away from me stupidly early and I knew how you felt thanks to our little conversation last night" Tony opened the box and still held it secretively in the middle of them "I couldn't help myself, but pop out today and get this" Tony looked up at Pepper and smiled at her shocked expression.

"So what'd say, want to be a Sta-?" before Tony could finish Pepper threw herself at him and crashed her lips to his. Tony responded immediately and pulled Pepper against him. It was a gentle kiss, and they both poured all of their love into it. After a minute or two, Pepper pulled away and bit her bottom lip.

"_Hell yes_" Pepper whispered, looking Tony in the eye and a wide smile spread over her face. Tony pulled her hand down and took the ring out of the box. He slid it onto her finger and grinned at it. "Perfect fit, well done Mr. Stark" Pepper smiled and pecked Tony on the lips once more.

"Now" Tony said, pulling her back into swaying along with him to the soft music "let's not steal any of Megan and Jack's thunder, we'll tell your parents tomorrow or something. Okay with you?" Pepper smiled at how cute and thoughtful Tony was being towards her sister. She nodded and kissed him once more.

What a _long _weekend.

**Good enough? (: I hope so... I might to a sequel, but like I said after the ol' exams. But I will make time to read and review your stories so i'll see you all there (: HAPPY WRITING ALL! AnnaTW x**


End file.
